Broken
by Bob1989
Summary: Zosia heads home one evening after an eventful shift and she choses to take a shortcut through the park, where she encounters a stranger thats going to change her life for the worst. In this heartbreaking turn of events, she finds support and friendship in a very suprising source How does Guy react when he finds out what happened to his daughter?
1. Chapter 1

9:30pm

The clock up above the wall began to tick away, on the quiet ward of Keller Ward, to say it had been a quiet evening is one thing, but to say that the shift hadn't been eventful was a lie because it had been, Zosia watched as the plague that said the hospital was being funded by the Tressler foundation had been taken down, and removed, she then looked at the now empty bed of the unit that once held Beth. and she sighed thinking back to this morning, she had been here reading to her. never had she predicted that this would have happened so many hours later. "Your shift finished twenty minutes ago, why are you still here Doctor March?" Zosia looked up and she saw her father looking back at her. "Is one not allowed to work overtime?" Zosia asked and Guy nodded "of course you're allowed to work overtime Zosia but I think it's best you go home. It's been a long day for us both and I think you're emotionally drained from today's events go home, have a good night sleep and come back ready for a brand new day " Guy told her before he walked away. Zosia watched as her father disappeared from view. She rubbed her near tired eyes and knew that her father was probably right so she dragged herself away from the desk and headed to change from her scrubs, she took off her doctors ID and began to change, she changed quickly into her normal clothes and left the locker room, leavening the ward for anther night. She soon got the lift down and left the hospital.

* * *

The chilly night air crept up on her but it wasn't as cold as it had been. As it was march time so it was beginning to become a little warmer in the night time. Zosia thought for a moment in which way she was going to walk the short twenty minute walk from the hospital to the flat, she hadn't seen Arthur or Dominic since earlier, well she hadn't seen Dom as the last thing she had heard was that her beloved father had suspended him although she wasn't entirely sure whether this was true. She made her way through the streets and chose to take a quick short cut through the park seeing as the flat was just the other side of it, just off the corner. She walked through the nightly lit park.

* * *

10:05pm She was in the centre of the park and was nearly at the end of it when she heard what sounded like a branch being crunched on after it's stepped on, she knew that she was just being paranoid, and that no one really was behind her. But Zosia couldn't help but look over her shoulder to see that no one was there and it was just her imagination, she wasn't too fond of the dark but she didn't like to admit it, she was nearly at the end of the park. when a hand reached infront of her Zosia didn't have chance to react as she tried to fight off the offending person but he was just too strong, he grabbed hold of her wrists before he looked into her eyes and she saw the look of evil in his eyes and exactly what he was planning. "I won't.. I won't let you do that to me" Zosia tried to say but her voice broke from the overwhelming fear that she felt, he used this to his advantage before tightening his grip on her wrists, causing her eyes to water. no, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry...

10:35pm

Zosia was on the cold hard pavement of the park, shaking from top to toe, tears falling fast down her cheeks, she was just yards, yards from her front door, home. when she was sure her attacker was long gone, she stumbled her way to her feet. Fear trembling all over her..


	2. Chapter 2

11:15 pm

Zosia shakily made her way back to the flat her keys fumbling the lock, tears still steaming down her cheeks, as she managed to unlock the door, she let herself in, closing the door behind her, she was met with silence, she assumed that Dominic and Arthur had both gone to bed. She was partly thankful for this, she knew that Dom had, had a late night so he was bound to want his sleep. She was glad in a way that both of them weren't around to see the state that she was in. The shock of what had just happened was beginning to kick in now, her heart pounded painfully, her chest becoming tighter.

She tried to take in deep breaths knowing it wouldn't be advisable to wake her flatmates up. She knew that she couldn't and shouldn't wash. So she stumbled her way into her room closing her door behind her, she felt physically sick as she changed from her clothes, the clothes that would later become vital if she chose to press charges, or even report the assault for that matter. Her wrists were starting to throb painfully. She knew that tomorrow she would wake up and find them badly bruised. His eyes still visibly inside her mind. She felt herself heave but nothing came up. Thankfully, and she had changed into something far more comfortable. A pair of baggy jogging bottoms, something she would usually wear in the dead of winter and a hoodie. To keep the shivers away before she crawled under the duvet and tried to get some sleep...

1:15am 

Zosia woke with a scream, sweat dripping from her forehead. She hadn't meant to scream as loud as she had but it had alerted Arthur who appeared in her doorway wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. "Zosia? I heard you scream..." he stuttered embarrassed to be seen in nothing but his boxers.

"Bad Dream..." was her only reply. "Do you want to talk about it?" Arthur asked awkwardly and Zosia shook her head "Go back to bed Arthur I'll be fine" she said trying to sound as convincing as possible. Arthur nodded at once and he soon left her with her thoughts as soon as he was out of sight, the thousand mount of tears began to fall down her cheeks again, she used the palm of her hands to wipe away the mass of tears that never seemed to stop falling.

Eventually her tears sustained and there was the odd hiccup before they stopped all together, it was now this point that her wrists really were beginning to throb painfully and it wasn't just her wrists that were starting to throb painfully. She knew she was going to be bruised. Likely to be covered in them by tomorrow morning. It was still early hours into the night and she knew it was unlikely that she was going to be able t go back to sleep, she didn't want to sleep if anything the dream had given her a glimpse of what the next few weeks, months whatever was going to be like.

* * *

7:30am

The morning soon rolled around and it was soon quiet sunny outside. The sunlight began to creep through the curtains of the living room hall. Zosia had been nursing a cup of coffee, which had gone stone cold a few hours ago but she was still nursing it. She hadn't realised that Dom had walked into the room and he took a seat beside her, before he placed his hand on her shoulder. He couldn't have predicted her reaction. Not only did Zosia jump out of her skin, she whacked Dom in the face. "Whoa Lady, chill out" Dom told her before she realised it was him.

"Don't do that Dom" she replied utterly. "And sorry for hitting you" she added before she got to her feet. "You should think about getting changed." Dom told her, "I'm not going in today" she said at once. Dom raised an eyebrow. "Someone have a late one last night, and pulling a sickie?" he asked smirking.

But all he got back was a glare. "I just aren't going in today" she repeated and Dom titled his head "something must have happened for Doctor March to want to pull a sickie" Dom said teasing. "Dom. Just leave it" she said forcefully. Dom took the hint that she didn't want to talk about it.

8:10am

"Zosia, We're going to be late" Dom said, "I already told you I'm not going in" Zosia repeated and Dom sighed knowing that he was probably treading thin ice and chose to leave it. "Well it looks like its just going to be the two of us today Diggers" Dom said as he walked from the door of Zosia's room.

Zosia waited until she heard the front door close and she let out the breath that she hadn't realised she was holding, before she carefully and slowly got dressed, the top of her legs had began to throb painfully. As she changed into some clothes. Meanwhile Dom and Arthur arrived into work and had changed into they're scrubs. Just as the door to the locker room opened and it revealed Sacha. And he looked at them both "Where's Zosia?" Sacha asked and Dom and Arthur looked at each other.

"She said she wasn't coming in today" Dom stated simply and Sacha looked at him. "Did she give a reason?" Sacha asked and Dom shook his head. "No." he replied simply. "Its just there's a couple of police officers wanting to speak to her. A woman was seeing running from a park late last night and the description the person has given. Matches Zosia. Any reason why that would be?" Sacha asked and Dom and Arthur shook they're heads

Meanwhile elsewhere in the hospital grounds Zosia walked into the clinc. And she sat down nervously on one of the chairs. She began to tap her fingers, and she was half debating whether to run but just as she did so and nurse appeared. "Zosia, come on in darling. "She said sympathetically Zosia sighed before she got to her feet and she was lead into a room. "Zosia. I'm Anna. I'm one of the doctors here in the clinc. I'll be examining you for signs of injury, any bruising on hands, legs, etc and then I'll be taking some fluid examples. And a semen sample. Have you washed in the last 8 hours?" Anna asked and Zosia shook her head. "No I haven't." Zosia replied and Anna nodded.

"That's good. So the assault took place last night you say?" Anna asked and Zosia simply nodded. "Okay Zosia. If you could just lie on the bed for me. And I can start..." Anna said placing on some gloves.

"Is there anyone we can call for you, its just you shouldn't have to go through this alone" the nurse asked and Zosia shook her head. "There isn't anyone" she said and the nurse nodded.

"Zosia, you can tell me to stop anytime okay and I will" Anna told her and Zosia nodded "I just want to get it over and done with" she admitted and Anna nodded "Okay I'm going to start now" Anna told her. "wait, there is someone" Zosia quickly said and she told the nurse.

* * *

8:35am 

"Officers what can I help you with?" Guy asked as he made his way onto Keller. He noticed Arthur and Dominic but no sign of his daughter. "We're waiting to speak to a Doctor March?" one of the officers said. And Guy nodded. "I'm her father, can I help with anything?" he asked and the officers shook they're heads. "No, we need to speak to Zosia. If that's possible." They said. "Well she should be working today" Guy stated. "Ahh Mr Levy, have you any idea where Doctor March is?" Guy asked and Sacha shook his head. "She hasn't come today Mr Self. She wouldn't give Dominic or Arthur a reason. Why. Just that she wasn't going to come in today." Sacha said and Guy looked at the officers. "Sorry to waste your time officers but my daughter isn't in today." Guy said.

"We can see that, but when you do see your daughter. Can you tell her to contact her as it's important. "The officers said and Guy nodded "of course" he stated simply.

9:20am

"That's it Zosia, we're all done. You'll have to come back for the results in a few days, and we will store what we've found should you want to report the assault. You don't have to of course it is entirely your choice" Anna told her and Zosia nodded. Before she left the room, and entered the clinc where Colette was stood. "Zosia. What are you doing here?" Colette asked. "I asked them to contact you.." Zosia admitted. And then it hit Colette why Zosia was stood in the SARC..

"Zosia…" was all she could manage before she pulled the doctor into a hug. Which lasted a few minutes. Before Zosia pulled away "Please, please don't tell dad." She asked as her voice broke. "I won't say a word. Lets get you home" Colette told her. And Zosia simply nodded..


	3. Chapter 3

9:40am

The twenty minute drive was a quiet and comfortable silence, Zosia spent the whole time looking out the window and wondering what could possibly happen now. Her mind was going into overdrive, but eventually Colette cut the ignition of the car and it brought Zosia out of her many thoughts, she was thankful in a way that her thoughts had been interrupted. "I didn't think I'd ever set foot in this place again" she admitted when she got out of the car, closing the door behind her. "Well times change" Colette told her and she simply got a nod in response. Colette then locked up the car and she unlocked the front door and allowed Zosia to walk in first. The house didn't feel like a strange place at all. Because she'd been here so many times when she was younger. "Can I use your shower?" Zosia asked. "Of course you can, you know where it is don't you?" Colette asked and Zosia nodded

"How could I forget, all the happy memories here" she said sarcastically, Colette ignored this as she watched the young lady disappear from view, she waited until she heard the bathroom door close. Before she let out a sigh. Colette couldn't imagine anyone would want to assault Zosia and especially in that way, she wondered for a moment whether Zosia knew the identity of the attacker. But she knew better then to ask. It was going to take a long time, for things to get back to normal that was for sure. She knew that Zosia was a strong person but even the strongest of people have a weakness and a need for a helping hand in the odd times saying that, she'd pushed Guy away and it was hurtful to watch him try his hardest and not get anywhere with his daughter. Colette could hear the shower running.

When a ringing caught her attention and she quickly answered the call. "Mary Clare..." she said and began to listen. "Look don't panic I'll be back as soon as possible, just something's come up" Colette told her, just as she heard a scream coming from upstairs. "I've got to go" and she quickly hung up. Placing her phone down, she then heard a cutter and a bang. And she headed to the bathroom, before she knocked on the door.

"Zosia? Is everything okay?" Colette asked. And when she didn't get a response. She started to worry. "Zosia?" she asked again and still nothing. "I'm coming in…" Colette warned and she opened the bathroom door, the bathroom was fairly covered in steam, she looked around and over towards the shower. It was this point she noticed the bruises that scattered along Zosia's body. Sensing that someone had walked in Zosia turned on her heel and she noticed Colette stood there.

"Zosia I heard a thud..." Colette tried to explain. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT" Zosia screamed at the top of her voice. Colette didn't need telling twice. Once she was out, Zosia slammed the bathroom door shut, locking it as she did so before she fell to the floor behind the door, in tears.

9:55am

Zosia stayed behind the bathroom door for a good ten minutes, she wrapped herself in a towel in an attempt to keep the heat in from the shower but it was no use, she shivered slightly. Before wiping her eyes from the amount of tears that had once slipped down her cheeks, she knew that she had over reacted, Colette was only checking on her after hearing a thud, if she had just answered her in the first place then what could have happened could have been avoided, she couldn't remove the look of disgust upon Colette's face when she saw the bruises that scattered her from her mind. The tiredness of not having any sleep the night before was beginning to creep up on her.

Where there was a knock on the bathroom door and she heard footsteps leaving near the bathroom, Zosia waited until the footsteps were out of earshot before she slowly got up and unlocked the door. She found a pile of clothes neatly on the floor, Zosia couldn't help but let out a little smile. This was something her mama always did, leaving her clothes outside the shower door. For when she was finished.

Once she was changed into the clothes which had been left for her, she left the bathroom and headed down the stairs, into the hall way and she noticed Colette in the lounge. "I'm sorry for snapping at you..." was all that Zosia could manage. "No I'm sorry. I'm sorry for sneaking up on you like that. Anyone in your situation would have reacted the same so I don't blame you. I've got to go back into work, do you think you'll be okay while I'm gone?" Colette asked.

"I'm a fully grown woman who can take care of herself" Zosia stated simply. "Yes that maybe so but Zosia you're going through a traumatic ordeal. It's going to take time for you to recover" Colette told her.

"You think I don't know that? You think that if I could have stopped him doing this to me I would have. I hate myself for letting him do this." Zosia told her, she blinked furiously hoping to stop the tears from falling once again. "Look I can stay if you want, work can wait" Colette told her.

"You should go, I'll be fine, I'm only going to sit and watch the rubbish daytime TV, go on go" Zosia told her and Colette eventually nodded and gave in, "if you need anything ring me okay... Whether big or small. Just ring me and I'll be there" she told her and Zosia rolled her eyes. "Just go otherwise my father will be wanting to know why his daughter and favourite member of staff have both gone walkabout" Zosia told her and Colette nodded before she left.

* * *

10:30am 

After spending the last fifteen minutes to find something worth watching Zosia eventually settled for E4 and whatever show was currently on, before she made her way to make herself a glass of water, her wrists were beginning to throb, so she chose to go on a haunt for painkillers.

Anything to take the dull ache away from both her wrists, it took her a good ten minutes before she found a packet of paracetamol, taking two out of the packet, and she took them with a glass of water. When there was a knock at the door Zosia froze on the spot.

They knocked again. Unbeknown to Zosia it was simply the postman wanting to deliver a parcel that was meant for Colette. But she wasn't to know that, she started to silently panic. She felt ridiculous that a knock on the door could have such an impact on her like it was doing, when they knocked a third time, it only increased the anxiety and the panic that she felt.

Leading to a full on blown panic attack, her medical and doctor training went out the window. As her breathing increased. Tears began falling from her eyes like they had done previously. It couldn't possibly get any worse, eventually whoever was at the door left. And Zosia eventually regained control over her breathing, the whole experience of the attack. Had scared her.


	4. Chapter 4

17:05pm

Dominic and Arthur had finished for the day, thankfully Dom was busy getting changed from his scrubs and into his normal clothes. It had been quiet an eventful shift for him, and he was quiet looking forward to spending the evening inside with a box set for company. Once he was changed and he slipped into his coat. He zipped it up and left the locker room. Arthur following a few steps behind him. "Well I wonder if Zosia's had a better day then us," Dom thought as he left the hospital. And headed to leave the grounds. He turned and he noticed Arthur there. "Not still wondering what the police wanted with Zosia are you diggers." Dom asked and Arthur shook his head.

"No of course not. But it doesn't add up, Zosia takes the day off and two police officers come looking for her. Don't you think it's a bit odd?" Arthur asked and Dom shook his head. "Diggers it's probably about nothing and anyway its likely Zosia dropped her ID card and they handed it in." Dom told him and Arthur shook his head

"I doubt it's that. I have an odd feeling it's to do with when she woke up screaming…" he said and Dom raised an eyebrow. "Zosia woke up screaming?" he repeated and Arthur nodded "she said it was nothing..." he muttered and Dom sighed "she probably had a bad dream. We all get them, you're over thinking this. Instead of assuming why don't you just ask when we get home. That's what normal people would do" he said before walking away and leaving Arthur alone. Arthur sighed but he knew that Dom was probably right.

17:35pm

Meanwhile across town Colette fumbled with her keys in the lock of the door before she allowed herself in. collecting the mail that was scattered on the mat below. "Zosia?" she called out wondering whether she was still here. And it was this point that she heard a shakily voice coming from the lounge, Colette followed it into the lounge and she saw Zosia on the couch.

"I won't let you, I won't let you do that to me I won't" was all that came from Zosia and Colette quickly realised that she was currently fighting her attacker in her sleep. She quickly headed over to the couch. And reached for Zosia's hands that were currently flying in every direction possible.

Colette managed to get a firm grip on them and she raised them above Zosia's head. "Zosia, it's just a dream, you're having a bad dream. Wake up" Colette told her while still holding onto her hands, "Zosia listen to me you're having a bad dream, wake up" Colette told her. A few minutes later Zosia awoke and she shot up. It took her a moment or two to remember where she was, and she noticed Colette stood there.

"How long have you been stood there?" Zosia asked her voice rasped from the emotion. "Barely a few minutes. You had a bad dream," Colette told her. "I dreamt about it happening again" Zosia admitted. Her voice lased with tears. "I just keep seeing his eyes. Inside my head. Glaring into me and the look of evil on his face." Tears were flowing again. Colette placed her hand onto her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. "You're safe. It was just a dream." She repeated and Zosia nodded.

"Why wasn't I strong enough, why did I let it happen" Zosia muttered. "Darling you didn't let it happen, you were simply overpowered. It's not your fault. It will never be your fault. You know that deep down." Colette told her. "Will I ever get over it?" Zosia asked and Colette nodded "in time. Its going to be a rough journey, you're going to have ups and downs, but you're going to recover okay. You'll come out the other end of this fighting and a much stronger person. You'll see. You'll become a survivor in time. But now you're a victim of a horrific event" Colette told her.

Victim. Rape Victim. Zosia thought, if the word victim wasn't bad enough she also had that R word in front of it. That in self was an ugly word. And victim just sounded like someone was weak. "I think you should see a counsellor, not right away but in time because you're going to be feeling the effects for a very long time. You don't have to of course not right away. But when you feel ready" Colette told her and Zosia shook her head "no counselling" she said simply.

"What about reporting it to the police?" Colette suggested. "And if I do that and they never catch the scumbag that did it what will that achieve?" Zosia told her. "You shouldn't assume they won't catch him. I know this isn't the best place to ask this, but do you know who did it to you?" Colette asked and Zosia shook her head "never seen him before. I don't even know him I just keep seeing his face whenever I close my eyes. His cold eyes" Zosia told her. And Colette realised Zosia had been attacked by a complete stranger.

* * *

**Here's an added chapter because I won't be able to update tomorrow, so I thought I would give you this. B**


	5. Chapter 5

18:05pm

Guy was just finishing some paper work when there was a knock on the door of his office. "Come in" Guy called and a nurse walked in, "What can I help you with?" Guy asked as his eyes remained on the paper in front of him. "You're down as next of kin for a Zosia March?" the nurse asked and Guy raised an eyebrow. "That's me, I'm her father. Why what's happened?" Guy asked quickly. "I have her results. I did try contacting her but couldn't get any answer. It's important she receives these as it's got her next appointment in" the nurse told him handing Guy an envelope.

"What's happened to Zosia?" Guy asked curiously. "I'm afraid I cannot answer that, rules and all that" the nurse replied, "but I'm her father I have a right to know what's going on with my daughter" Guy exclaimed and the nurse shook her head "you maybe her father but the rules still stand whether you're the CEO of this hospital or not just make sure Zosia gets them" she added before she left and closed the door behind her. Leaving Guy not only confused. But wanting to know what's going on with his daughter.

Meanwhile Across town but not too far away from the hospital. Arthur had began the washing and he placed his stuff into the washer. Just as the door began to unlock and Zosia walked through the door closing it behind her. "Hey there stranger, where have you been till now?" Dom asked looking at Zosia taking his attention away from the box set that he was watching.

"I've been out. " Zosia stated simply not wanting to answer any other questions she had only really come back for a few things as Colette had encouraged her to stay at hers for a few days, so she wasn't around Dom or Arthur as she didn't want them to know what had happened.

"So was it the same guy from the night before that you've seen today" Dom asked smirking and he just got back a glare. "Not this again" she muttered rolling her eyes. "I'm going to be staying with a friend for a few days." Zosia announced. Before she realised what she said. Friend. Colette was hardy that. Far from it. But maybe they could work on it in time but right now wasn't the time or the place

Zosia quickly headed to her room. Arthur was busy starting the wash seeing as it was his turn on the rota and Dom returned his attention to his box set. "Who the hell's been in my room?" Zosia exclaimed top of her voice. Dom looked at Arthur "You're in big trouble diggers" Dom simply said and Zosia soon returned. "Which one of you two has been in my room?" she asked and Dom looked straight at Arthur.

"I started the wash seeing as it's my turn on the rota." Arthur admitted and he got back a furious glare from Zosia. "You've no idea what you've done. You idiot!" Zosia simply stated. Knowing that the clothes that Arthur had washed. Were the clothes, she was wearing. And aside from the samples the clinic had taken that was the last bit of evidence Zosia had of the assault. "Zosia I didn't mean to cause you any upset..." Arthur began but Zosia shook her head "you've really no idea what you've done, "she said simply and Dom noticed them arguing.

"Zosia, they're just clothes. It's no biggie" Dom said in Arthur's defence. "That's not the point Dom, those clothes were important, they were all I had left forensically." she admitted and Arthur and Dom looked at each other. "Zosia, what's going on with you today. You've been acting really odd not to mention this morning when I placed my hand on your shoulder. You jumped out of your skin. "Dom noted. He had noticed that, this morning when she had jumped out of her skin at his touch.

"It doesn't matter, it's just I needed those clothes, and the wash will have destroyed what they had on them. "She said, "You need to contact the police. Two police officers turned up at work today looking for you, apparently a woman was seen running from a park late last night, and whoever saw it. Was worried that something seriously bad happened and the description they gave, was you" Dom told her filling her in on the day's events.

"I don't want to see any police, I don't want to report it. I just want it to go away. "Zosia stated simply not realising Dom and Arthur had heard her. "Zosia. Whatever has happened? You can tell us." Dom told her and she simply shook her head. "I'm fine" she told them "I don't believe that for a second. Zosia. You're fighting back tears." Dom stated as he looked at her and her eyes were glistening with tears.

"I need to go, I told the person I was staying with, I wouldn't be long and I was just fetching a few bits and bobs. I don't know when I will be back. But while I'm gone, try not to kill each other yeah?" Zosia joked knowing she wanted to easy the attention and tension away from her.

* * *

18:25pm

Eventually Zosia left the flat and placed her bag into the back of Colette's awaiting car before she got into the passenger side. "I thought you said you'll be a couple of minutes" Colette told her and Zosia shook her head "I was meant to. And then I discovered Arthur has washed the clothes." Zosia told her.

"Clothes for what?" Colette asked. "The clothes I was wearing.. When I was raped.." it was the first time Zosia had admitted it. "Oh Zosia..." was all Colette could manage. "Before we go back to yours can we make a stop somewhere?" Zosia asked and Colette nodded "Of course, anywhere you want" she said.

"Take me to the police station, I want to report the assault." Was all that she simply said.


	6. Chapter 6

18:40pm

After being stuck in traffic for nearly half an hour Colette and Zosia finally made they're way to the police station, Colette pulled into the car park. And cut the ignition of her car, "Zosia are you really sure you want to do this? As soon as you do they'll want to know every detail that you remember, they will go over everything" Colette told her. And Zosia nodded "I'm sure I want to do this, and I'm not going to talk about it. I'll just write a statement and I have proof from the SARC" Zosia added and Colette nodded.

"Well if you're sure" she said and Zosia nodded again. "Let me do this before I change my mind" Zosia told her and undid her seatbelt and left the car Colette following closely behind her. Closing the door behind herself and locking up the car and she followed Zosia up the pathway leading to the police station. Zosia walked in and she was soon hit by a grim feeling of nature before she went over to the reception desk and pressed the bell for assistance.

A police officer but not in uniform was behind the reception desk. "What can I help you with love?" she asked. "I would like to report a sexual assault. That took place three days ago" Zosia clarified and the woman behind the desk nodded "Okay if you would like to take a seat, a detective will be able to see you shortly" she said and Zosia nodded her thanks. She took a seat nearest to the reception desk and waited it seemed like forever before a plane clothed officer came out.

"I'm Detective Jones, I believe you would like to report a sexual assault?" she asked and Zosia nodded. "If you would like to follow me. We can get started" she said and Zosia and Colette both got up. "Would you mind waiting in here?" Detective Jones asked looking at Colette. "I want her to come with me, if that's okay?" Zosia asked and Detective Jones nodded "that's fine" she said scanning the secure door with her ID badge, Zosia and Colette followed Detective Jones into a room.

"Okay Zosia, have you been treated for any injuries of the assault?" Detective Jones asked and Zosia nodded. "I was treated at the Sexual Assault Referral Centre in HolbyCityHospital. They will have everything. Photos and fluid samples and everything you need" Zosia informed her.

"Ok, I'm going to ask you to write a statement of everything that happened." Detective Jones informed her before she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. "You can write everything down, it doesn't matter if you can't remember everything, just as much as you can remember." Detective Jones told her and Zosia nodded before she took in a deep breath. "I'll leave you for a few moments. But I'll be back when the statement is completed." Detective Jones said, and she left Zosia with Colette.

"Zosia, just write it all down as you remember it okay" Colette told her and Zosia nodded before she began writing, for the next twenty minutes or so no sound aside from a pen being used could be heard. Zosia made sure she wrote everything down. Every detail. No matter how hard the situation was, it needed to be written. Sure enough DC Jones walked back into the room.

"All done?" she asked and Zosia nodded. "What'll happen now?" Zosia asked. "Well we will collect the results of what was found in the SARC, and we will make our enquires but don't worry we never close a case until it's been solved." Detective Jones told her. "I can put you in touch with victim support and counselling should you need it" Detective Jones told her.

"And if you catch him? What'll happen then?" Zosia asked. "We'll arrest and make sure we have enough evidence to charge, and then its over to the CPS" Detective Jones informed her and Zosia nodded. "I can, if you would like me to get you in touch with a Sexual Assault Liaison Officer. They will keep you informed of any developments in our inquires" Detective Jones informed her and Zosia nodded.

"Thanks, it was hard you know writing that" Zosia said pointing to the statement in Detective Jones's hand. "I'm not surprised. What you have gone through is not only life changing but also traumatic and finding the courage to report the assault takes bravely, you have done the right thing" Detective Jones told her. "I hope so, I really do" Zosia told her. "I'll see you out. And I will be in touch soon." Detective Jones informed her and Zosia nodded…..


	7. Chapter 7

9:10 am

Zosia was woken by a knock at the door, she froze, in her spot that she was stood in, not daring to move when the letter box was lifted. "Zosia, it's your father " Guy spoke and eventually Zosia went to the front door and was greeted by her father. "How, how did you know I was here?" She asked and Guy cleared his throat "Colette might have mentioned it so i hear your taking leave?" Guy asked and Zosia nodded " I need some time off," she simply said.

"Would you like to give me a reason? Oh yeah a nurse asked me to pass this on to you" he said as he handed her the envelope "thanks" Zosia said taking it from her fathers hand. "Zosia? Like to explain why your currently staying with Colette, I thought as I remember you couldn't and can't stand the woman " he said and Zosia sighed "it's a long story and I wouldn't and don't want to talk about it right now " Zosia said and Guy looked at her "are you going to open that envelope?" Guy asked and Zosia nodded "in time yes, but not right now, so if that's all I would like you to leave " Zosia asked nicely. "Not till I know the reason you've asked for leave" Guy asked and Zosia shook her head "you don't have to know everything now please leave " Zosia asked her tone firm.

"okay, okay but you can't keep me out of your life forever Zosia. I'm trying to make amends but your not making it easy" Guy stated "I have every right to keep you out of my life, you weren't there for me when I needed you" Zosia said. Not looking at her father. "Zosia I know I've messed up as a father and I admit that but I want to put it right, if you would give me a chance " Guy pleaded and Zosia shook her head "you hurt me too much I can't.. I can't trust you I can't" her voice broke. And Guy looked at his daughter. "I know I hurt you and I'm sorry I should have been there for you and not bury my head in a bottle for the last eight months when you needed me, I'm sorry " Guy said. "But let me make it right, let me help you with whatever's going on with you, just let me be the father that I should have been " Guy told her and he looked at Zosia and he noticed that she was nearly crying. "I'm sorry I just" she said and Guy nodded "it's okay, " he stated as he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. Zosia buried her head into her fathers chest. Before pulling away "you don't know how much I need you right now" Zosia told her father "I'm here now but you gotta meet me half way, let me in " he stated and Zosia nodded.

"You wanted to know why I'm wanting to take leave. This is why " Zosia told him Guy was confused until she removed the sleeves of her baggy hoodie, which exposed her bruises on her wrists and arms. "Zosia no you weren't, you haven't" he said looking at the bruises and Zosia nodded, "when?" He asked "Monday, after you told me to go home " she stated simply. "Oh Zoshie.." Was all Guy could manage and he pulled his daughter into his arms. "I'm here for you now " he said and Zosia simply placed her chin on her dad's shoulder and relaxed into his hold.


	8. Chapter 8

_11:45am_

Zosia pulled away from her father's embrace after a short while before there was a knock at the door and she froze. For the first time ever Guy watched as sheer fear overwhelmed his daughter and he looked at her "I can get the door if you want" he said and Zosia simply nodded and Guy obliged to his daughters need. He went to the door and was met by Detective Jones. "I'm looking for Zosia I did try her home address and got told she was here. " Detective Jones said and Guy stood still not knowing who this woman was. "Dad let her in" Zosia called through and Guy happily let Detective Jones in and he closed the door behind her and showed her into the lounge.

"Zosia how are you holding up? I have some good news and some bad news " Detective Jones said and Guy looked at his daughter "Do you want me to leave you to it?" he asked, frankly he wanted to stay. He wanted to be a part of the investigation as much as he could. "Dad its okay. I want you to stay" Zosia told him and Guy nodded. "So, tell me the bad news first" Zosia asked looking at Detective Jones "actually I think it's better we start with good news first, you will be please to know that we have had a hit on the national database, the person who attacked you is a 38 year old man name Steve Mownan. He's a known offender to us. We have enough evidence to charge him with assault but the bad news is we're lacking enough to charge him with one count of rape" Detective Jones explained Guy watched as his daughter shuddered at the word

"But the samples. They took a semen sample at the clinic, isn't that enough?" Zosia asked and Detective Jones shook her head. "no, its not unless a witness comes forward and says they saw Mr Mownan running away from the scene after the offence was committed. There's a chance he will walk away from this and the charge" Detective Jones said. And Guy coughed . "Sorry to interrupt but you are not seriously saying that the man that raped my daughter could get away with it" Guy exclaimed

"I'm not saying that exactly what I'm saying is we haven't got enough to charge him with it." Detective Jones said and Zosia looked at her. "You better find something that will be enough to charge him with, because I need to know. I need to know that what I went through was worth it. You don't understand what that monsters done to me. I lay awake at night. In fear and I can't remove his eyes or his face from my mind you don't know what its like. To have someone have such a hold on you, you really have no idea at all" she stated, almost crying.

"Zosia I do understand more than you realise. That's why I intend on making sure you see justice." Detective Jones told her and Zosia looked at her. "how can you possibly know what it's like you're a police officer you may deal and solve these sort of crimes but you don't know what its like to be a victim" Zosia exclaimed

And Detective Jones shook her head. "Zosia I'm not supposed to talk about my private life, but the reason why I became a police officer is to help women like you. Other victims like you like myself. I know exactly what its like because I'm a rape victim too." Detective Jones told her and Zosia instantly found new respect for her detective. "So Zosia I understand exactly what your going through and I swear I will do everything I can to have him convicted that is my promise to you" she said and Zosia nodded. Finding new respect.

"I think what you should do is write a victim personal statement. In your own words you can write about the impact the attack has had on you. And how you would feel if Mr Mownan is granted bail. Don't worry you wont be at the bail hearing, it will be read out. The only people that will see it is myself and the judge along with his solicitor. And I will do everything I can to make sure he doesn't get granted bail. " Detective Jones told her and Zosia nodded. "I'll like that" she simply stated and Detective Jones nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

14:35pm

A few days had passed since Detective Jones had visited and informed Zosia about the lack of evidence to charge her attacker with one count of rape, even know she tried to stay strong and tried to put on a brave face whenever she was around her father or Colette. Zosia knew that her father seemed to be a much happier person now that it seemed they were finally working through they're problems in they're relationship but Zosia knew herself it was going to take time a lot of time before she felt able to trust her father again. whether she could was something that remained to be seen

She had been off work now for four weeks, her father had given a pretty good cover story about why she wasn't in work, she felt as if Arthur and Dom should be told the truth but she wasn't sure how they would react to why she wasn't in work. It was later on in the afternoon that Zosia had given up trying to watch anything on the TV, she had grown accustom to the rubbish day time TV. Because that's basically all that had been since she had taken leave. Sacha was fully understanding when he was informed that Zosia was taking some time out, to deal with personal issues, he like the rest thought Zosia's leave was down to her wanting to grieve for her mama. But that wasn't it, only Colette and Guy knew the truth.

Zosia eventually turned the TV off because there just wasn't anything worth her attention. It was then she got the call, from the nurse that had been there when she had been treated. "Zosia, can you come into the clinic when you have a chance?" The nurse told her. "It's about your results which you were supposed to come and see me about" the nurse added. Zosia had completely forgotten about her appointment, she never wanted to set foot in that clinic again if she could help it

"What about it?" She asked rather harshly without intention "you need to come see me and Anna, " the nurse told her and Zosia sighed "can't you just tell me over the phone? I don't want to set foot in that clinic again if I can help it" she added. "Zosia, this is not something I am willing to discus over the phone, you need to come see me in person. We need to go over your options" she said. Something about her voice made Zosia's stomach turn, the nauseous feeling increasing "Zosia, " the nurse said her name again. "I'm pregnant aren't i, I'm pregnant with that bastards child if raping me wasn't enough he had to get me pregnant!" Zosia screamed.

Unable to contain her anger and resentment at her attacker. "Zosia " the nurse repeated her name "we can discuss your options but you need to come to the clinic" she said, "there's nothing to discuss. I'm having a termination I am not carrying that bastards baby he is not having that hold over me" Zosia said. Her mind made perfectly clear "Okay we will need to arrange an appointment and I will talk you through what you have chosen, Zosia this is not your fault" the nurse added "Of course it isn't, I have to suffer knowing I have a foetus growing inside of me because of what he did " she said and hung up, before she threw the phone to the floor. And she broke down in tears.

* * *

Guy left the hospital for his lunch, as much as the thought of spending it at work seemed pleasing he didn't want to, in actual fact he had wanted to check on his daughter, Zosia was handing this whole experience a lot better then he would have thought, maybe he should give his daughter a bit more credit than she got. Before he headed home, he stopped at subway and ordered his daughters favourite and his own before he drove back to Colette's. Cutting the ignition of the car and he got out, he let himself in, with the keys Colette had leant him so he could see his daughter whenever he wanted. He was quickly alerted to the sound of crying when he walked through the front door and he closed the door behind him and he headed to the lounge and he found Zosia on the sofa. Her eyes red from her crying.

"Zoshie?" He said calling her, her pet name, Zosia looked at him she didn't have the strength to tell him not to call her that, he placed the food down on the table "I brought you, you're favourite but somehow I don't think your Hungary" Guy noted and Zosia nodded "not in the slightest, " she said. "You going to tell me what's wrong?" He asked sitting down beside her. "What did mama think of abortion?" Zosia asked throwing Guy by surprise. "Zoshie, " he said. "Please I need to know" she said. "Your mother never approved of it, she thought it as murder of a innocent life " he said and he realised Zosia was crying. "Would she think that of me, if I. If I had one?" She asked through her tears. And the penny dropped for Guy "your pregnant?" He said and Zosia simply nodded "it's his.. My.. My rapist " she said, Guy felt his temper simmer. His resentment towards his daughters attacker was something no one could gather. "I don't want it, I don't. I'm going to termite it. I just don't want mama to hate me for it " Zosia said and Guy sighed "your mother would never hate you Zosia, she would understand in the matter of speaking that it's something you need to do" he said and she nodded


	10. Chapter 10

15:13pm

It seemed like a few hours had passed when in total reality, barely an hour had passed. Guy knew that Zosia had her reasons for wanting to ternate her pregnancy, he didn't blame her because if she didn't. she would be reminded every time she looked at her son/daughter of what they were the result of. He watched as his daughter placed her hand on her stomach, she began patting it. Which made him curious. Was she already having second thoughts based on what her mother thought of abortion? But even she, she would understand the situation and why it seemed the obvious choice. He looked at his daughter. Fixing his eyes on her. As he watched her take the subway which until now had been laid forgotten.

"Dad?" she said bringing Guy out of his thoughts. "Zosia?" he said looking at her. "When you go back to work, I need a prescription for nausea "she said and Guy raised an eyebrow. "Zosia you know that it's against advice to prescribe any anti-nausea tablets to anyone in your condition. It's not wise" he said and she shook her head. "Dad. I'm probably what four weeks gone? It's barely going to be a baby isn't it? It'll still be a foetus" she said looking at her father.

"Even so. I'm afraid I can't do anything about it, Zosia you're just going to have to suck it up whether you like it or not" he said simply. She gritted her teeth and mumbled something which Guy didn't catch. "I was thinking that maybe Arthur and Dominic should know the truth, you know about what's happened." Zosia said bringing Guy once more out of his thoughts.

"Do you think that's wise?" he said and Zosia nodded "they deserve to know the truth, I'm supposed to be friends with them both. And I feel bad for lying to both of them" she said and Guy titled his head "You don't have to tell them anything, they don't need to know" he said. But she nodded "I trust them, I know Arthur won't say anything" she said and she looked at her dad hoping he would understand. "And I think Sacha should know too" she added and that caused an eyebrow raise from Guy.

"You sure about this? Because the chances are once they know it might get out around the hospital and everyone will be talking" Guy said and Zosia shook her head. "If it gets out, then it gets out people gossip all the time Dad" she said and Guy sighed.

"If you're sure about telling Arthur and Dominic. I will have them kept behind once they're shifts over and I will tell them. "He said and she nodded "I'm sure." She said and he nodded "Okay I'll give Colette a call and she can let them know there's something important that we need to discus with them both" he said.

"Oh and Dad?" Zosia told him. "Hmm?" was his reply. "Thank you, you know for being here. Helping me" she said. She didn't like to admit that her dads support had helped her to come to terms with what had happened to her.

She knew there was still a long way to go for them to fix their relationship entirely but they were slowly working towards a truce

"Zosia I told you I was going to put things right and that's what I intend to do" he said.

* * *

17:45pm

"Doctor Digby, Doctor Copeland. Before you both clock off home this afternoon there is something you both need to be informed of. "Guy said as he left the Keller ward and he headed back to his and Colette's office. "Guy you cannot be serious. Zosia wants Dom and Arthur to know?" was what he was met with and all Guy could do was nod.

"I've tried talking her out of it Colette but she's adamant that she wants them to know. She feels bad for lying to them or something" he said and Colette sighed. "Once they know, it's bound to get around the hospital." She said and Guy nodded

"I know but what can I do Colette, she's my daughter and what says goes. And if I want to put things right with her then I need to do what she wants" he said as there was a knock on the door. "Come in " Guy said and Dom. And Arthur walked in Arthur closed the door behind him.

"You wanted to see us Mr Self" Dom said and Guy nodded. "Take a seat Doctor Copeland and Doctor Digby, " he said before they took a seat. "this is regarding Zosia. She has asked that you two become aware of the real reason why Zosia has been on leave. " Guy began

"I knew there was something she wasn't telling us" Dom interrupted  
before he got a look back from Guy. "Sorry Mr Self, do go on" he said shortly after. Guy nodded.

"Zosia has been off work because she was recently the victim of an assault, her training has been on hold until she seems fit enough to rerun to work,'I am not going to go into details of what sort of assault Zosia has faced but it would be polite for her behalf that you keep this conversation that we're having to yourselves, it's best that Zosia has her privacy respected as you may fully understand " Guy explains. Dom and Arthur nod "we won't say a word " they both said and Guy nodded "Zosia would also like me to apologise on her behalf for lying to the both of you about her leave " he said and they nodded.

"Can we see her soon?" Arthur asked and Guy titled his head "I will see what I can do Doctor Digby " he said and Arthur nodded, frankly he wanted to go over the state of they're relationship but he knew better that now wasn't the time.

"That's all I really wanted to say doctor digby and doctor copeland but please keep this conversation to yourself" he said and they soon left his office.

"Well that went well.." Colette noted. "As long as they keep they're mouths shut " Guy said and Colette nodded "there's no fear of them saying anything they wouldn't want to betray Zosia in such a way " she said, she knew about Zosia's agreement with Arthur, the no strings attached but even she had been wondering where that would leave them because she knew that there was going to be a long time before Zosia was close to feeling ready for that.


End file.
